1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teat treatment device, comprising a teat cup and a controllable robot arm with a control device which is designed to attach the teat cup to a teat of a dairy animal, wherein the teat cup comprises a teat-cleaning device which is designed to clean a teat introduced into the teat cup by means of frictional contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A teat treatment device is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,682 (DeLaval Holding AB), which describes a teat-receiving means which comprises brush hairs or rotatable brushes. Document WO 94/12019 (British Technology Ltd) describes a teat cup with inflatable teat engagement members and means to enable a relative movement of the teat and element.
A drawback of the known devices is the fact that in practice it appears difficult to provide a combination of a simple and reliable attachment to the teat, thorough cleaning of the teat and a high operational reliability. In particular the reliability of moving or inflatable parts may leave something to be desired.